


Tarnished

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: You were the pure, innocent daughter of God. The only female archangel. The snow white of angelkind. Whilst your brothers Gabriel, Raphael and Michael were obsessed with keeping you safe and untouched, Lucifer was obsessed with tainting you in the most impure, twisted way he could.





	Tarnished

You were God’s perfect creation. Lucifer’s pure baby sister. You had no faults in your father’s eyes, and your brothers adored you with a possessiveness that terrified every creature that ever lived. You were sweet and innocent, and your brothers coveted you like a treasure. You were a light to them. A pearl that mad, scummy pirates hoarded away in their secret chests.

They’d lock you up if they could get away with it.

Everyone believed their priority was to follow their father’s plan, and it was. However, protecting you, looking after you, raising you – that was their purpose. In their eyes, anyway. God never could work out what had happened. He thought that maybe something had gone wrong in his creation of you, or perhaps it was because you were the baby and the only girl of the five of them. Whatever it was, he had never seen his sons so devoted to anything. 

For the most part, their love was pure. Wholesome and brotherly.

And then there was Lucifer.

He would have never considered himself evil – his father had his doubts but for the most part, Lucifer considered himself to be somewhat good, if a bit righteous. He certainly would have never considered himself a bad brother. 

Until the impure thoughts started. 

It had all started the one and only time you’d gone amongst the humans. It was a few decades back, and Michael had wanted to do something special for you. Of all your brothers, he was the one who spoiled you the most. Often with human-made gifts. 

Lucifer had tagged along, not trusting his brother’s ability to keep their baby sister safe from the dirty hands of humans. It had gone well to start off with. Michael had taken you through the tourist route and kept you out of dark, dodgy places where human decency and respect was less and less apparent. 

Then night began to fall and you heard laughter and cheering from a lit-up bar. Try as they might, Lucifer and Michael couldn’t say no to your wondrous eyes. You wanted to experience the joy of the humans.

The very thing that Lucifer feared, happened. You became the object of desire in that bar. To the humans, you were some sweet, innocent girl who’d wandered into the wrong place, and they all wanted to taint you. To knead their filthy, ape hands into your soft flesh. 

There had been one man that you’d become taken with in there. He was flirtatious and he touched you far more often than he should. Had it been up to Lucifer, he would have smote the man there and then, but Michael stopped him. The eldest brother saw no ill intention in the human’s soul. He was attracted to you, he wanted to sleep with you, but he had no desire to be disrespectful or forceful. That was a good deed in Michael’s book, and seeing as you were happily enjoying the human’s attention, Michael allowed it and forbade Lucifer from hurting the man. 

So, he stood by and watched. He watched as the man’s hands dropped lower and lower on your back. As you leaned into him. As he whispered in your ear, his lips too close to your skin. He even watched the two of you kiss.

That had been the last straw for Lucifer. The man had asked permission, leaned in slow so as not to frighten you. He didn’t hold you tight, giving you a chance to back away. You didn’t. And that’s where Lucifer’s impure thoughts started.

When the man went to pull back, you gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him into you. For a split second, you looked ravenous and sensual, like you wanted to devour the man. You even bit his lip as you drew away. Then it stopped. You were back to being the sweet and innocent baby sister he adored, and the man sat there awestruck. 

Lucifer half expected him to get on his knees and ask for your hand in marriage. So, he stepped in. With tight jeans and a mind muddled with the confusion of why he’d felt pleasure watching you just then, he stepped in and convinced you it was time to leave. 

You never saw that man again, and Lucifer never rid himself of those impure thoughts from that night. Ever since he saw the desire in your eyes, all he could think about was tainting you. Stripping you of your innocence. Marking you with his fingers and teeth. Driving himself into you until you were sore in places that had never been touched by anyone but your brother. He wanted to coat you in his cum and see you look at him the way you’d looked at that man. 

The dreams burdened him, and yet they brought him immense pleasure. Every night he imagined you. With your lips around his cock or his fingers buried in your cunt. Or both. He imagined it as he brought himself pleasure. He knew if his brothers found out, they’d kill him. It just made the fantasy that much more enjoyable.

And now, as he watched you in the garden, he suddenly wanted to make that fantasy a reality. You were on your knees, bent over a bed of flowers in a pretty little dress he wanted to tear in half.

You greeted him with a smile and trailed your fingers across his thigh. He knelt next to you. One leg bent under him, the other one bent up behind you – his foot planted to the ground and his arm resting on his knee. He was crowding you, but you didn’t mind. You were used to being crowded by your brothers. Used to their constant affection. 

“I haven’t seen you all day, little one,” Lucifer said. “I’ve missed you.”

“I was with Raphael. He wanted to talk,” you said as you sat back on your heels.

“He likes to talk.”

You smiled. “He likes to keep an eye on me.”

“That doesn’t bother you? You don’t ever just … want to be alone?”

You lifted a shoulder. “Sometimes. Maybe. But I love my brothers. I love spending time with you all. I’d get lonely without you.” 

“What about the humans? I know a pair of brothers that would just love to meet you,” he muttered the last part under his breath, remembering a comment Dean had made a while back when Lucifer mentioned he had a baby sister. 

You caressed Lucifer’s face. “They’re not you. No one can compare to even one of you.”

He turned his face into your palm and kissed it. “Not even that man you met?”

Your cheeks flushed and you turned your eyes away from him, letting your hand drop. The fact he didn’t have to elaborate just showed you thought about that night often. 

“You liked the way he made you feel, didn’t you?” Lucifer said. “When he kissed you?”

You ducked your head and Lucifer felt a pang of anger. He didn’t like that you felt ashamed of how you’d felt – that the humans and their barbaric views of female sexuality had rubbed off on you so easily. 

He brushed your hair away from your face and tied to catch your eye. “Hey. You don’t have to be embarrassed, little one.”

“Michael,” you said. “After that night, he spoke to me. He said that what I felt was human and – and primal. That archangels were above that. I don’t want to disappoint him. And I don’t want to disappoint you, Luci.”

Of course, it had been Michael. Lucifer ground his teeth together. Whilst he had found a new passion for corrupting his baby sister in the most sinful, primal way he could, Michael had been hell-bent on keeping you pure and innocent. Untouched.

“Michael is scared you’ll get hurt,” Lucifer said. “As well he should be. The humans are … well, they’re animals. They try to destroy everything they touch. Ruin and discard – that’s all they do. But I would never do that to you. I would cherish you. Show you the love and care that you deserve. You don’t have to be afraid of those things you felt, little one.”

You searched his face with your big, innocent eyes. What you were looking for, Lucifer didn’t know, but he laid himself bare for you. Let you see everything because he had nothing to hide. He never had anything to hide from you. His intentions in that moment were twisted, and his brothers and father would exile him if they ever knew, but he would never hurt you. Never make you do something you didn’t want. Never make you feel like this was something you had to do to keep his love. 

Yes, he wanted to fulfil his own sick desires. He wanted to bring himself the kind of pleasure he knew he could only find between his baby sister’s thighs. But he wanted to give you pleasure, too. He wanted to show you what you were missing out on. That the two of you could have a connection – a bond – that you had never had with anyone else. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to be the only one you ever have that connection with. To be the only one who could bring you that type of pleasure.

“What are you saying, Luci?” you said.

“I’m saying, I can make you feel that way again. I can make you feel even better, actually.”

You seemed uncertain. He knew it was what you wanted, you had always been a curious little thing. As soon as you kissed that man, Lucifer knew you wanted to try it again and again. That you wanted to explore that warm feeling in the pit of your stomach, but he also knew you loved Michael with everything you had. He raised you, nurtured you. He was your mentor. Going against Michael’s wishes wasn’t something you ever did. 

“I’m not going to lie,” Lucifer said. “This isn’t the right thing to do. If anyone ever found out, they would be displeased. I would be exiled.”

You shook your head vehemently. He knew that you would say no if it meant he could get hurt, but he didn’t want to lie to you about what could happen. You had little understanding of sex and he had no intention of lying or manipulating you into it. 

“No,” you said. “No. If that’s what those feelings can cause, then I don’t want them, Luci. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” he said as he stroked a soothing hand over your head. “I won’t let it happen, I promise. We just have to keep it a secret. I want to make you feel good, little one, but you can’t tell anyone about it. I will risk it if this is what you want.”

You shook your head again. “I don’t like keeping secrets from any of you.”

“I know you don’t, but sometimes we keep secrets from you to keep you safe.”

“Like what?”

“Like the humans. We kept you away from them so long to protect you. Sometimes secrets are okay if you’re protecting the ones you love. Like right now? You would be protecting me.”

You dropped your eyes to your lap. Your brows furrowed. As you contemplated his offer, you chewed on your lip and picked at your nails. He could see that you were anxious. That wasn’t what he’d wanted.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Lucifer said. “If this makes you uncomfortable, if you don’t want to feel that way again, or keep it a secret from our brothers and father, we don’t have to do it. We can pretend this conversation never happened. I won’t bring it up again, I promise. I just want to bring you pleasure.”

He went to pull away from you, give you time to think about it, but as he shifted back you grabbed his arm in both your hands.

He looked at you and you stared up at him with wide eyes. You looked scared and nervous and … needy. 

“Maybe … maybe we could try it,” you said. “Just this once. I want … I just want to know what it feels like again. I never really got a chance to …”

Lucifer cupped your chin and pressed his thumb to your lips. “Shhh. It’s okay. We can do whatever you want, as often as you want. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

He smiled. “Good. Then we’re going to be okay, little one.” He leaned in close and moved his hand to the side of your face. “Now, if at any time you feel uncomfortable, or you don’t like what I’m doing to you, tell me and we’ll stop. Okay?” You nodded. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Okay, Luci. I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like it.”

And that was the last you spoke of it. He was slow and gentle with you. His touch barely grazed your skin, and his kisses only worked to tease with the promise of something else. Part of him wanted to draw this out as long as possible in case this was the only chance he ever got. And another part was scared of frightening you by moving too quickly. It was like he finally had what he wanted in his hand, but he was too scared to do anything with it. 

Thankfully, you took the initiative and pressed your lips more firmly against his. That was enough to snap him out of it. He tilted his head to the side and nibbled at your lip. When you didn’t understand what he wanted right away, he bumped his nose against yours and used his thumb to pull down your bottom lip. He hummed and sucked it into his mouth. 

Your hand curled around the side of his neck. You wanted something more but you had no idea what that something more was. All you could do was make a sound of frustration and lean into your brother. 

He smiled and gave you just what you were searching for. He slid his tongue against yours and wrapped one arm behind your back, pulling your body tighter against his. His fingers ghosted along your neck and collarbone. Played along the neckline of your dress. You pushed your breasts out towards him with a whine. 

He chuckled and looked at you. “Patience, little one.”

You dragged your bottom lip through your teeth and tried to lean in for another kiss. You let out another whine when he pulled back. “Luci … I need …” You sighed, unable to find the words for what you wanted. “I need more. Something. I just – I can’t –”

“Shhh. It’s okay, little one. I’ll give you exactly what you want, but it’s better if we take it slow. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.”

He kissed you again and his fingers went back to trailing over your upper body. Goosebumps raised along your skin. Your nipples pressed against your dress. Just when you were about to whine for him again, he slipped off the straps of your dress and tucked his fingers into the front of it.

“Can I pull this down?” he said.

“Please.”

With his mouth hovering over yours, he tugged at your dress until it pooled around your waist. You pulled your arms from the straps and sat patiently as his gaze took its fill of your breasts. 

His eyes lifted to your face once more. He stroked his thumb over your cheek. “You are so beautiful. In every way. You know that, right?”

You smiled. “You never let me forget it.”

You sucked in a breath when his fingers made a beeline for your breast. His eyes locked with yours as they circled your nipple. When your fingers were curling with anticipation, he buried his fingers in your hair and tilted your head back. Then his lips were trailing down your neck and you couldn’t help but close your eyes and let your mouth fall open with bliss. 

His tongue swirled around one nipple, and then the other. He grazed his teeth over them – blew cold air. 

You pulled at his hair. “More.”

He growled low in his throat and squeezed one breast in his hand. Sucked that nipple deep into his mouth. His teeth nipped at your skin until he made it back to your lips. 

“Spread your thighs,” he said. 

You did as he asked and his nails scrapped against your inner thigh. You moaned into his mouth as your own fingers twisted in the front of his shirt. 

“Where do you need me?” he whispered against your lips. 

“What?” 

“Where do you want me to touch you?” His fingers ghosted along the edge of your underwear.

You sucked in a breath. “Right there.” 

“Show me.” 

You groaned as you grabbed his hand and forced it flat over your underwear. “Here. I want you to touch me here.” 

“Yeah?” he murmured as he tickled his fingers over your mound. “You want me to play with your pretty little cunt? Want me to make you cum?” 

“I don’t know what that means, Luci,” you whined. 

He chuckled. “It means, I’m going to make you feel things you’ve never felt before.” 

Before you got a chance to answer, he slipped his hand beneath your underwear and a moan was torn from your throat. You rolled your hips against him as he fingers slid back and forth over your clit. 

“That’s it, little one. Fuck yourself on my fingers.” 

You dug your nails into his forearm. “Luci …” 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to cum already. We’ve only just started.” 

“Please,” you moan. “It feels …” 

“Tell me.” 

“Luci, it feels so good,” you sobbed. “Please. I need more.” 

“More? You want my mouth on you, huh?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I need.” 

“It’s okay, little one,” he said. “I know exactly what you need. Lie down for me.”

“No. Don’t stop, please.” 

“I’m not stopping,” he chuckled. “I just need you to change position for what I want to do.” 

You pouted but did what he asked. He bit your bottom lip for the attitude, and then he hooked his fingers into your underwear and dragged them down your legs. He pushed your thighs open, and before you could ponder what he was going to do, his face was between them and you were crying out loud enough that he had to force his mind to connect with yours so he could clamp down on the psychic wave you were sending out over angel radio. 

Your back arched off the ground. One hand pulled at his hair, the other was ripping grass and soil from the ground.

“Luci!”

He growled against your flesh and pushed two fingers into you with ease. He never dreamed you’d be so responsive to him.

When you finally came undone, your thighs clamped around Lucifer’s head and your upper body came off the ground. His fingers pounded into you, and he was greedy with the way he sucked at your clit. His tongue rolled over it as his teeth pressed against your flesh. The bottom half of his face was covered in a sheen of your arousal.

You fell back to the ground with a sigh when you unwound and Lucifer licked you clean. He crawled back up your body when he was done, leaving nips and kisses in his wake. When he made it past your breasts, you pulled him into a hungry kiss.

“How do you feel?” Lucifer asked when he could pull away. 

“Good,” you whispered. “Really good. I want to make you feel like this. Can I?”

He smiled. “Another time, little one. Only if you want to do this again, of course.”

Your teeth sank into your bottom lip. You gripped his hips and pulled them down as you ground your core up against him. “Please. I want to do it now. I want to make you feel good, Luci.”

He chuckled through his groan and pressed his forehead against yours. “You don’t know what you’re asking. Another time, I promise, but right now we must get you dressed. You lost control of your mind before. No doubt our brothers heard and they’ll be here shortly. Remember, this is our secret.”

The reminder of the consequences is what got you to your feet. Lucifer knelt in front of you and you used his shoulders for balance as he helped your back into your underwear. He guided your arms back through the straps of your dress and as he pulled them up he gave each of your shoulders a kiss.

The moment Lucifer’s lips left your skin, Michael’s voice reached his ears.

“Is everything alright, sister?” he said.

Lucifer straightened, his lips curled up. “Perfect timing, brother. Although, I wonder, where are the other two doting brats.”

Michael’s face was the epitome of calm, but there was no mistaking the hardness in his eyes as he looked at Lucifer. The both of them knew that if it weren’t for your existence, they would have fought and killed one another long ago.

“We had business with father. When Y/N’s … distress? Was heard, I came at once. They’re waiting for me to report back.”

“Of course, you’d be the one to come,” Lucifer muttered.

Michael strode forward and cupped your face in his hands. “Are you alright?”

You smiled and nodded. “It was just a thorn. I was gardening.”

Lucifer had to stifle his smile at the ease of which you lied to your eldest brother. He thought perhaps he was starting to rub off on you. 

Michael gathered up your hands. His mouth thinned at the state of them. “You have dirt under your nails. Grass in your hair. Gardening is beneath you, baby sister.” You and Lucifer shared a look over your brother’s shoulder. “Come, lets clean you up.”

Without a single glance in his brother’s direction, Michael whisked you away. Lucifer stared after you, feeling more satisfied than he’d ever been – and he hadn’t even gotten to the best of what he’d had planned. 

Michael’s arm slid around your waist, his hand rested on your hip, and Lucifer wondered if he wasn’t the only brother who’d had impure thoughts. Of course, Michael was too self-righteous to ever act on them if he did. He was more obsessed with keeping you as the pure, sweet, innocent baby sister they’d always loved and cherished.

And as you glanced over your shoulder at Lucifer, he wondered if it was even possible to tarnish you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
